


21 Kisses [Requests Open]

by Me_Meow



Series: OTP Prompts [2]
Category: UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Making Out in Public Areas, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, OC, Original Character(s), Sleep Kisses, Swimming Pools, that's all i need to say really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow
Summary: Request pairings for them to kiss in places from prompts.





	1. Intro

I will be taking requests for your ship(s) to kiss somewhere, like under a tree or in the restroom, I dunno where the list will tell me.

I'm not sure why I'm doing this. I'm bored??? And I like taking requests because if it's a ship I don't ship, I get out of my ship zone.

UTAUs and Fanloids are allowed too. 

I don't know much UTAUs, so I can only do the following:  
\- Kasane Teto  
\- Namine Ritsu  
\- Momone Momo  
\- Sukone Tei  
\- Uta Utane/Defoko  
\- Ooka Miko  
\- Yokune Ruko  
\- Rook  
\- Matsudappoiyo  
\- Sekka Yufu  
\- Gahata Meiji  


As for Fanloids, I will only do:  
\- The Shion Family - Akari, Nigaito, Taito, Zeito, Kaiko, Kageito  
\- Genderbends  
\- Shadowloids - Zatsune Miku, Kagene Rei & Rui, Kurotane Piko, ZIA, Yuzuki Zukari, ZeeU  
\- Yandere Loids: Kowaretane Zin & Zen, Kiku Juon,

OT3's and polyamory ships are also allowed! ☆⌒(≧▽° )


	2. Big Al/Luka

Requested by MagicalAstronomer.

‘Alright, I can do this.’ Luka was mentally encouraging herself as she walked out onto the school yard. ‘Just like all the times you practiced with the help of yours friend, your going to be able to do it.’

As she continued to walk, each step filled with confidence, she saw the figure standing under the sakura tree. Luka remembered what her friend’s have told her.

_ _ _ “People say that if you confess to your crush under the sakura tree, your bond forever,” Meiko swooned. _

_ _ _ Luka gave her friend a sideways glance. “Are you sure about that?” _

_ _ _ The brunette shrugged. “Well of course it could be a myth, but hey. That’s how I confessed to Kaito, and we’re pretty much inseparable.” _

It was true. Ever since Meiko had confessed to Kaito, the two were one of the school’s cutest couples. So Luka was sure that confessing to her crush would work the same.

When she reached the tree, her crush’s back was turned to her. Softly she called out, “Big Al?”

One of the tallest males in the school became taut before he turned around. Realizing who it was, he immediately relaxed. “Hi, Luka.” He smiled.

Taking deep breaths, Luka decided to right away. “I know it’s sudden and everything, but...” She blurted, squeezing her eyes shut. “I like you. A lot.”

Moments of silence passed between the pair. Luka could feel her face burning like black clothing on a hot summer day. Unable to keep her eyes shut much longer, the pink-haired teenager. Opening an eye, Luka noticed that Al was just as red-faced as she was.

Finally, he remembered he had a voice, but all he could do was stammer. “I-I… uh...” He looked away as he stuttered out, “I… I like you, too.”

Luka smiled gently. Stepping closer to him, she dipped his head low and tried to reach towards him . Al became shy when he realized what she was doing. Standing on her toes, she kissed him, the pair enjoying the blissful sensation between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kissing under the sakura tree is probably a myth. I dunno, I just read stories that claimed it. Sorry, if this is cheesy and rushed, I’m not good with kissing scenes. I promise, I'll try to get better with them for the next requests. I'll definitely edit this if it is unsatisfying, I apologize. (シ. .)シ


	3. Chapter 3

Requested by [MagicalAstronome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalAstronomer/pseuds/MagicalAstronomer)r. Thanks~  


It was a hot day when Lumi announced that everyone in the mansion was going to have a pool party.

This was announced in the main living room, so most of the Vocaloids went around the house to see if others were interested.

Cul skipped happily to a certain someone’s door before knocking. Shuffling could be heard on the other side before the room’s resident opened.

“Yes?” Flower peeked through the small crack between the door and the wall. When she realized who it was, she gave a barely noticeable smile that Cul caught. Flower opened the door a little wider. 

“We’re going to have a pool party right now.” Cul grinned. The redhead frowned a bit when her girlfriend sighed. Quickly, she replied, “I know you don’t want to come, but I think you should be a bit more social. Please?” She added, her eyes filling with hope.

Flower gave her a blank look before shutting her door. Cul was disappointed before the door opened again revealing Flower in a one-piece bathing suit and a pair of sunglasses. The red-head’s mouth gaped open at the speed.

Looking at her girlfriend’s reaction, Flower shrugged. “It couldn’t hurt to spend more time with the others.”

Visibly excited, Cul scooped the shorter girl into a hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank youuuuu!” She squealed.

Blushing, Flower gently pushed her overjoyed girlfriend away. “Well, you better get changed then.”

“Oh, right!” Cul realized. Grabbing the purple-haired girl’s hand, she grinned. “Come with me to my room.”

Later, Cul and Flower were hanging out with other loids, Cul mostly doing the talking as Flower kept drinking her smoothie that Nana made. They joined a volleyball game with their team winning because Flower was amazing at the sport.

Eventually, the two were tired, so they were sitting by the edge, Cul swinging her legs.

“This was the best day ever!” She cheered, raising her glass in the air. She beamed at Flower. “How about you?”

The short-haired female was silent before answering. “I’m having fun. Thanks for bringing me out.” 

The couple shared smiles and continued to stay in comfortable silence. Peeking back at her girlfriend, Flower gently turned Cul so she faced her, surprising her with a kiss. Cul was surprised. Quickly, she sunk deeper into the kiss, neither wanting to release.

Unfortunately, the sweet moment was ruined when the couple was pushed into the cold water. Once they both submerged, they found Fukase and Arsloid laughing before they high-fived each other. 

“Oh, you two are going to pay for that!” Cul yelled, before she swam out of the pool to which the boys took that as a sign to escape.

Flower sighed, but grinned at her girlfriend, who grabbed a conveniently full water gun as she started squirting the two now screaming boys.


	5. On a bus - Luka/Lily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever, I'm suddenly having the urge to try and get everything done.

Requested by TheLemonKing.

Humming, Luka waited for her friend to arrive. She checked her watch before giving a slight chuckle. “She’s always late.”

Soon enough, the bus was seen a couple of streets away when the sound of frantic footsteps were heard. Luka turned and smiled slightly at the sight of her friend. Lily managed to arrive just as the bus pulled to its stop.

Panting, Lily stopped to catch her breath. “Thank gosh I’m not late.” She sighed in relief as a giggling Luka gently tugged her wrist pulling her up to their seat.

“Why are you so late this morning?” Luka chuckled.

The blonde groaned, leaning her head against the bus seat. “I was up past midnight studying for our chem test today.”

“Hopefully, you should pass.” The bubblegum-haired girl smiled.

Instead of a response, all Luka heard were soft snores. Looking at her friend, Luka was face-to-face with a sleeping Lily.

‘She looks so cute when she’s asleep.’ Luka thought. Lily was quite talkative compared to Luka. She fought for what she believed in and would speak her mind. Unlike Luka, who only spoke more with friends. Her silence made her good at keeping her feelings in.

The thing was, Luka has had a crush on her longtime BFF, she could never find the right time or use the correct words to say so.

Leaning closer, the older girl noticed Lily’s lips and how lush they were. She knew this was probably against her consent, but tilting her head, Luka gave Lily a quick peck on her lips.

Unfortunately, the bus had hit a bump on the road, causing Luka to bash heads with Lily, who jolted awake.

“HEY!” She yelped, looking shock. “Wazza gonna on...” She slurred sleepily.

“O-oh, um,” Luka frantically looked around for a distraction. Then she pointed out the window. “L-look! School is right there!” ‘Thank goodness for that.’ She mentally sighed in relief.

Lily groaned. “Man, I was hoping for a longer nap.”

Patting her shoulder in comfort, Luka replied, “It’s alright. I know you’ll do great on your chem test.”

The bus arrived at the school, students exiting out and enter the building for another busy day. Luka and Lily departed, but there was one thing on their minds.

‘I wish I could have the courage to say I love her…’

‘Maybe if I fall asleep more, Luka-chan will kiss me again…’


	6. In a Grocery Store/Outdoor Market - Gumi/Lily

Requested by  [ Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate/pseuds/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate) , sorry it took so long!

“Here’s a list of items for the both of you to buy.” Gakupo handed the couple a short list of assorted vegetables and fruits.

“Alright, Gaku-nee!” Gumi smiled at her older brother.

“We should be back within an hour.” Lily grabbed her girlfriend’s hand and they left the Internet household.

As they walked to the store, the couple swinging held hands not daring to let go.

Once inside however, a visibly apparent fan approached the couple nervously. “U-uh,” she stuttered. “Lily and Gumi, right?”

Lily just smiled while Gumi nodded enthusiastically. “That’s us.” She replied. “Just don’t tell anyone now, kay?”

The fan nodded. “W-well, you two are my favorites, and I love the fact that you are together.” She looked down at her feet. “You’re my OTP.”

Chuckling under her breath, Lily smirked, “Well, that’s pretty unexpected.”

The girl realized she seemed to say to much before she waved her arms frantically. “S-sorry! That sounded so weird!”

“It’s fine.” Gumi smiled before embracing the girl in a hug, who’s faced seemed to burn even more. After a moment, they let go and Gumi gave her a wink. “What’s your name anyways?”

“Um, I’m Vanille.”

“How ’bout we make your day even more special?” said Gumi.

“U-uh,” the girl, now known as Vanille, stammered. “Yes, please.”

“Then let’s go somewhere more private.” Lily quickly catching on what Gumi was implying.

“O-okay.” The couple each grabbed a hand and dragged her to a secluded part of the store.

“Now you might want to get your camera out.” Lily said as she took Gumi’s hand into her own.

“Alright.” Vanille timidly took her phone out and set it on camera mode.

“Be ready to record. And action,” Gumi winked before intensely making out with Lily.

The girl’s mouth dropped open as she hit the record button. She felt herself blush intensely, but couldn’t force herself to look away.

After a few minutes, Gumi and Lily parted and the Vanille ended the video. The group was silent before Lily whispered, “You think we broke her?”

“I-I,” Vanille gasped, “That just made my day, thank you so much!” She squealed before embracing the two.

Gumi embraced her back while Lily ruffled her hair. “No problem, kiddo.”

“One more surprise,” Gumi giggled before the green-haired girl and Lily bent down and kissed either sides of Vanille’s cheek.

Though Vanille’s face was flushed, she was still grinning with joy. “Thank you Gumi and Lily, thank you so much!” Then she started jogging out of the store as Gumi and Lily waved from behind.

“Hopefully we’ll see each other again, Vanille!” Gumi called.

Lily smiled before hip bumping her girlfriend. “Well then, we should probably go get those groceries.”

“Yeah.”

They were silent before Gumi asked, “Wanna keep making out?”

“Totally.”


End file.
